The Happiness Conspiracy
by HeadGirl91
Summary: Now that the wizarding world was in order, Albus decided that it was time that his two boys were happy. And, who was more perfect for them, than each other? Slash.


**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to pretend I do, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. Not even if I get down on my hands and knees and beg. :(

**Warnings: **Mentions of a Slash relationship.

**Pairings:** Harry/Severus

**Notes:** This idea came to me in a dream, as corny as that sounds. I hope you enjoy it. Post Hogwarts. Not DH or HBP Compliant. XD

* * *

**The Happiness Conspiracy**

Albus Dumbledore was plotting something.

The war had been over for four years now and everything had slowly gotten back to normal or better within Hogwarts. Better, because where there had been animosity between Harry Potter and Severus Snape before, now there seemed to be a burgeoning respect and an almost reluctant friendliness between the two professors.

The Headmaster had indeed shocked everyone when he had asked Harry to take up the post of DADA professor after the war. Harry was only eighteen and fresh out of Hogwarts, making him the youngest professor in Hogwarts history.

Now that the wizarding world was in order, Albus decided that it was time that his two boys were happy. He had been thinking about it for some time now and he had come to the conclusion that there was no one more perfect for them than each other. He was surprised that neither of the two had noticed it before.

This would be killing two birds with one stone; for want of a better metaphor.

X X X

Albus started the next morning, at breakfast.

"Harry, my boy!" he exclaimed as if he hadn't seen the man in years. "How are you?!"

Harry looked a bit startled, but answered, "I am fine Albus, and yourself?"

"Not too bad, my boy, not too bad," he replied jovially. He leaned toward the DADA professor conspiratorially. "I see Severus is happier than usual for this time in a morning."

Harry looked at the Headmaster as if fearing for his mental state. "Albus?" he questioned bemusedly.

"I meant that he is not usually a morning person. He does look slightly charming when he's not scowling, does he not?" Albus asked cheerfully.

"Umm..." Harry looked slightly scared as to where this was going. "Bye Albus. I've got to get ready for my third year Ravenclaws." And he rushed off.

Albus sighed. Maybe this was going to be harder that he'd thought.

X X X

As he walked up to the fifth floor, where Harry had set up DADA class, Albus contemplated his next course of action.

He was delighted when he came across Severus, who was about to walk through Harry's office door.

"Ah, Severus!" he said jovially. "Here to see Harry, I assume?"

"Yes Headmaster," Severus replied. "He suggested that we combine our seventh year classes for the week so that they can learn about defensive potions."

"Oh." Albus was disappointed. A school-related visit? The men were just plain boring.

He was going to have to bring in reinforcements.

X X X

Minerva had been asked to do a lot of things for her employer over the years that had made her question his sanity, but this time she didn't question it at all. She was _sure_ he was insane.

She sighed and walked up to Severus and Harry, who were talking in a corner of the staff room.

"It is my duty to inform you that the pair of you have been delegated to distribute the mistletoe around the castle this year," she informed them.

The two professors just looked at Minerva for a few moments before shrugging. "Sure," Harry replied, while Severus nodded.

Minerva walked back to her office, wondering what that crackpot old fool was planning now.

X X X

Albus sighed, moving his mashed potatoes from one side of his plate to the other.

It had been two months since he had begun his plan to get Harry and Severus together and, as of this morning, he had officially given up.

He had tried subtle hints, some not-so-subtle hints. He had tried simply leaving them alone as much as possible and he had tried locking them in a supply closet. He had tried mistletoe at Christmas and he had tried singing cupids on Valentine's Day. He had asked for the help of Minerva, Filius, Remus and Poppy. Even several of the students had been roped in to help.

It was no use.

Albus looked up as an owl dropped a letter in front of him. He opened the envelope and read what was inside in shock. It was an invitation. It read:

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Severus Tobias Snape and Harry James Potter_

_On the 2__nd__ May 2002_

Albus looked up at the two men in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"W-wedding?" he said weakly.

Severus smirked at him. "Of course, Albus. Harry and I have been seeing each other for three years, now. Didn't you know?"

Albus continued to stare at the men in total shock, as other staff members who had also received invitations came around to congratulate the two.

_Secretive Slytherins,_ Albus silently grumbled.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
